REWRITE Star Wars The Clone Wars: Misplaced (Hiatus)
by Equinul
Summary: REWRITE- When 15 year old Joel Smith gets shocked by his own belongings he awakes in the Star Wars universe, but he makes three vows. 1: Don't change the timeline 2: Don't make attachments 3: Survive. But is it that easy?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the alarm clock ring fell through my ears. I never understood why I kept my alarm clock, it was one of the most annoying things I owned. When I awoke and was ready to move his first reaction was to pick up my alarm and chuck it across my room. Unfortunately it hit one of my many Star Wars poster and it ripped. I decided to ignore my ripped poster and get ready for school.

I picked out the clothes I wanted to wear that included, black jeans and a green jacket. I walk out of my room clothes in hand and made it to the bathroom. The bathroom was one of the only doors in the house that locked so I usually change in there. I put on the clothes then checked my mirror to see if my hair was in line. Brown strains of hair fell above my nose and around my brown empty eyes. I never understood why my eyes lack any color but but a dark brown. Just a birth thing I guess.

After I made sure everything was in order I packed my bag and left for school. I left my house and made sure to lock the door before leaving. I looked on into the streets and took notice of the dreaded hill that I had to cross. For some reason a person thought "Hey let's put a school over some high hill and make students cross it!" It wasn't a normal hill it was this ones that were steep and took way too much effort to walk.

I sighed to myself and pushed myself to cross the hill...

-STAR WARS-

I made it to the top of the hill before collapsing from exhaustion. My breathing started to grow heavy and my heart was beating loudly in my eyes before I heard a familiar voice.

"Still having trouble climbing this hill?" A voice said. I turned to find a women, she has long golden hair that was perfectly straight, and wore a pink sweater and a blue skirt.

"Still... Enjoying... This aren't ya Carly?" I replied between breaths, joking. This girl was one of my only friends Carly Samantha, God knows how we became friends. But for some reason she had no difficulty climbing this hill. Carly let out a short giggle at my joke.

"Learn to climb this hill Joel" Carly replied. I pulled myself onto my two feet and stared at her.

"You're most likely the only one who can climb this hill with ease" I said. "Now come on we have school"

One thing with this hill not only one side was steep so after me and Carly climbed it we would usually slide down to near our school and have little races.

"Loser carries winners bag?" Carly suggested.

"You're on"

I threw my bag around my shoulders and quickly started running to edge of the hill. I laid on my back and wiggled around until I managed to start sliding, Carly soon following. We then look at it each other.

"3... 2... GO" Carly yelled as she started sliding.

"HEY YOU CHEATER" I yelled soon following her. "COME BACK HERE"

I could hear her laughter as she nearly reached the bottom. At that point I knew she had won.

-STAR WARS-

Upon our agreement I carried her bag too school, which took a huge toll on my shoulders. After we arrived they were aching like crazy. But as the bell rang we shared our goodbyes and we left for different classes. After this point I stopped paying attention to anything around me... But how much longer could I ignore my problems?

-STAR WARS-

After school ended I quickly grabbed my stuff and left the class room. I walked out of the school building and met up with Carly in which we started walking home.

We had arrived to the crossroad where we each took different paths and we said goodbye. I continued my normal path until I arrived at home. I pulled out my home key and walked inside. I lazily threw my bag on the floor and checked the kitchen, I then noticed a not on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Joel your dad and I had to run out for work we won't be back till next week got it?"

I sighed to myself and threw the note in the trash. My parents were always at work and I rarely see them. I decided to kill time by going into my room and watching some Star Wars The Clone Wars episodes, I pulled out my phone and charger, I noticed a break on my charger with wires coming out if it but didn't take note of it. I set everything up and started watching until I moved my hand a little and it touched the wires and everything went black...

-STAR WARS-

A/N so how was it? Better then the original? As you can see a LOT of changes have been made to the characters but the plot is moving as the same as the original. And before I go I wanna say thanks to my friend Code of codex for encouraging me to write again. (By that I mean she threatened me) so go check her out! (But please don't tell her I sent you she'll kick my ass)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I awoke from a void of nothing, I was welcomed with a blurry vision. Where was I? I tried to sit up as I was laying down but my muscles refused to responds. It was like I was paralyzed, but I stayed determined and tried to sit up. Slowly my vision started focusing on certain objects in the room I was in. But one thing was for certain, I wasn't in my room.

I eventually I felt a slight tingle in my right hand, I tried to wiggle around that area and to my surprise the fingers on my right hand started to move. Slowly I gained control of the rest of my body and I could sit up. But when I sat up I felt a tingling feeling on the right side of my face, I tried to scratch it to get rid of the feeling. But I was not met with skin but hair! What the? I started rubbing the right side of my face and noticed huge strands of hair covering my right side of my face. When did I change hair styles? I moved a bit in front of my left eye to take a closer look but noticed something strange...

My hair had changed color!

It was no longer a light brown but dark black. I couldn't comprehend what the hell was going on but I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard the sound of gears turning from the outside of my room. After hearing that noise I sat still, shocked unable to move. But what came around the corner was something I never expected. A droid. It looked like a unit straight out of the Star Wars universe.

"Master Yoda wishes to see you in the garden Joel Smith" The droid said. It then turned and walked away. What. The. Hell.

Yoda? Master Yoda? The one from Star Wars? Impossible! He doesn't exist! I soon recovered my senses and started standing. I looked at the open door that led out of my room and my curiosity got the better of me. I walked out of my room and into several hallways. But something took me by surprise, the architectural design was nothing I've seen on earth. It looked to futuristic. As I was gazing at the designs of the halls I felt a cold metal hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see a boy who looked my age, he stood around 5,9, had brown hair, and brown eyes, he wore a brownish cloak that seemed to cover his entire body. But what really caught my attention was the metal hand he hand. Did those really exist on earth?

"What are you doing standing the middle of the hall way? Jedi are trying to get through" He said. I broke out of my trance and noticed several people standing around me with the same cloaks as the boy - wait. JEDI!?

Fear ran through me as I couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"No.. It can't be..." I mumbled under my breath as I took of running. Take me away from here, from this place, from these people, and thus world. But I ended up in the last place I wanted to be.

The gardens.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

How the hell did I end up here? The one place I didn't want to be. My mind was already confused with all this "Jedi" stuff. But something took over me and I continued forward. Eventually I got to a beautiful field full of multi colored flowers and various plants. And in the middle stood him.

Master Yoda.

Frozen in fear I stared in disbelief and him. No way. He has to be a fake right? Maybe a guy in a costume? Yoda must've sensed my fear as he turned and stared directly at me.

"Come here Padawan, you must" Yoda said. Swear trickled down my face as my heart rate increased. No, no, no, I can't accept this! This isn't real! But my body said otherwise. It was like my legs moved on their own as I approached Yoda.

"Y-You wanted to see me master?" I said. No! What the hell am I doing! Why am I saying these things! Joel Smith control yourself!

"You are of age, so assign you to a master, we must" Yoda said. No! Don't! I felt like crying but my body wouldn't let me. I wanna go home! "You shall be the Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi"

What? Obi-Wan? NO. I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS. I wanted to scream my lungs out in frustration with this world but again I was held back.

"Obi-Wan waiting for you in your quarters, he his" Yoda said.

"I-I'll go now master" I said. My body walked off but my mind was completely separate.

Like we were two different beings.

-STAR WARS-

{Third POV}

Obi-Wan waited in his new Padawan's quarters for his arrival. He had heard great things about this boy, he was one of the fasted younglings in the order and nearly scored top in light saber classes. And he was friends with his old Padawan's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. As he was lost in thought the door soon opened, and the young Joel Smith walked in. "You wanted to see me master?" Joel said. Obi-Wan sensed great fear in the boy but his voice and faced told him of great happiness. This was nothing he had ever seen. And something was also off. It's like the boy's force was bouncing all over the place. Untamed and free, it was in high amounts which made it extremely dangerous.

"I just wanted to test some skills of yours" Obi-Wan said.

"How?" Joel asked.

"I wanna see how you do in a duel" Obi-Wan said. The door then opened to reveal the boy who had approached Joel when he had been staring in hall way.

"Joel meet Alpha Kone, Alpha meet Joel Smith" Obi-Wan said. "He is also the Padawan of Master Shaak Ti"

One phrase hit Joel at that time.

"Wait wah?"


	4. Chapter 4: The rise of a new ally

Chapter 4

This boy? The Padawan of master Shaak Ti? I thought she didn't have a Padawan! (Well during the clone wars)

"So how are we doing this Obi-wan?" Alpha asked.

"I have prepared a duel between the two of you to test Joel's strength" Obi-Wan Said. The boy gave no second glances as he pulled out the hilt of a saber. He ignited it revealing a white colored blade instead of the normal colors.

"These blades are specifically designs for training they shouldn't be able to hurt anything" Obi-Wan said tossing me a blade. I inspected a bit before finding the ignition trigger and pressed it. A white line appeared above the hilt causing a familiar hum of the lightsaber. Alpha took a form 4 fighting stance as my blade went off. Fear rand through my body when I realized something. I had no idea how to fight.

"Begin!"

Alpha rushed me swinging his blade in a horizontal form but something strange happened. It was like a substance pushed me out of the way of his attack. I then felt a chill on my hands as if something was holding onto them. Alpha quickly moved around trying to get a good angle of attack on me. I had trouble keeping up with his moves before I got a good look on his feet. I then realized something. He was still a Padawan he hadn't mastered his fighting form there has to be some mistakes!

I kept looking for some kind of flaw in his elegant movements before seeing something. His right foot and left foot were just an bit too close together. Using this fact I quickly ran towards where I assumed alpha would be and in goods luck he was. With my sudden movements he was off balance for a bit before I went on the offensive. My hands seem to move gracefully as I hacked and slashed and Alpha as he continually tried to block my attacks. I didn't understand how my attacks were so smooth I barely knew anything about fighting yet I get like I had known how to do it for years. Alpha took a chance to take back his offensive by slashing at me a bit and jumping around to me sides for easy hits but where I lacked in strength I made up in speed. My speed out matched him as I managed to block every swing he took at me, but still as I blocked his strength pushed me further away from him. Wait. I was getting closer to a wall. Crap! Was this his plan! Dammit he wanted to get me backed up against the wall where I would be an easy picking! But I won't let him! I noticed him going for a straight jab but I decided to use advantage of this and side step out of the way to strike his side. His foot working was a bit clumsy but that was expected of a Padawan, so as he took a jab and missed me his feet got tangled up a bit before tripping over his left foot. I thought I had it in the bag as he would've been an easy target but I was wrong. As he fell he quickly jumped back and soon he was behind me! I didn't have any time to react as he struck his blade against my back. There was a slight sting in my back but the sudden force of the blade sent me towards the ground. As I hit the ground I felt the ghostly chill leave my hands.

"Good work younglings" Obi-Wan said. He started clapping at Alpha's victory as I pulled myself off the ground. I should've accounted for Alpha's flexibility as he seemed to be trained in form 4.

Wait.

Why do I care? These people shouldn't exist. I have no reason to get attached to them or anything. Most likely I'm in a dream or a poorly written fan fiction (A/N Breaking the 4th wall here people XD) these people didn't matter to me so why should I matter to them? I felt my hands shaking uncontrollably. Why are my hands doing that? Stop! Soon my arms joined in with the shaking as fear ran to my eyes. If... This... Was real... What about this future... My future?

Can I even get home?

Tears ran down my face as faces of the people I cared about on earth popped into my head, my parents and Carly the very few people I cared about, will I ever be able to see them again?

No!

Stop beating yourself down Joel! Who said you can't see them again! Whoever there's a will there's a way right? So just keep pushing! Stay determined! Never give up!

I clenched my fist in determination at my own argument in my head.

I will survive!

-STAR WARS-

A/N hey gust sorry for the late update my internet was down for a while and it got fixed by the time this uploads :P anyway hope you enjoyed this and I see all your follows and favorites but the lack of reviews is driving me insane, this is like why the fourth chapter? And already I've reached half of the favs and follows the original has but the lack of reviews is driving me insane. Reviews keep this going not just favorites and follows (all tho they do help XD) so after reading this feel free to drop a review on this story and tell me your opinion! All opinions are respected here and no one is right nor wrong ^-^


	5. Chapter 5: The Jedi council

Chapter 5

A blue and purple ball of light surround a crystal ball in the middle of a pitch black void observing what was inside it. Inside the ball was the boy, they had high hopes for him but still there was still a high chance he would die just like the rest. No one had every completed their task nor ever known what they were doing, but they still held onto hope and that lasted for awhile before they died.

"Good, he's stable" The purple light said.

"What happened to him?" The blue light asked.

"It seems he had a mental breakdown for a moment due to the stress" The purple light replied. "We sent him in at too of a young age"

"14 should be fine right?" The blue ball asked.

"No, we should've recognized that at that age humans start to change drastically" The purple light answered.

"Then what can we do?" The blue ball asked.

"We wait..."

-STAR WARS-

Obi-Wan stood there observing the boy, after the duel Alpha had left to discuss some business with Shaak-Ti. And Joel was currently testing on the floor. The boy's speed was fast but he lacked in attack and defensive. He may be able to dodge swings but when he losses footing he can't defend himself and will soon succumb to his opponent.

"You can leave now" Obi-Wan said to Joel. Joel looked up to make sure of his decision, Obi-Wan gave him a warm smile as Joel left the room. After Joel left Obi-Wan quickly walked out of the room and towards the Jedi council. They needed to discuss the boy quickly.

-STAR WARS-

Obi-Wan arrived at the council chambers and took no look to see what was going and walked straight in.

"The separatists are..." Mace Windu tried to speak but Obi-Wans arrival stopped him mid sentence. "Ah hello Obi-Wan how nice it is too see you"

"Good to see you too but I need to discuss something about the boy" Obi-Wan proposed.

"Sensed it too, you have" Yoda said.

"Yes master the boy processes a huge amount of force" Obi-Wan said.

"More then Anakin's?" Windu asked.

"Possibly..."

"A great ally this boy could be" Yoda said.

"But what if he fell in the wrong hands?" Windu asked.

"A great evil would be unleashed..."

-STAR WARS-

After Obi-Wan dismissed me I start to talk a walk around the temple...

Before I realized I had no idea where I was.

The temple was just a giant building full of corridors that look the same! I barely recognized any of the rooms let alone mine, at this rate I'll be sleeping in the halls! A sharp pain ran up through my legs almost telling me "Hey! You should stop walking now!" Of course at first I ignored it and continued walking but then I couldn't take the pain anymore. I collapsed on the ground in a pile of pain. For a while u laid there staring at the roof until I heard a voice.

"You need any help?"

I looked up to where my the voice was.

Oh god.

-STAR WARS-

HAHAHAHA! Cliff hangers! Sorry for the late chapter I had a massive black out where I lived that ran for 5 hours and I lost all my save data on these chapters. ;-; anyway I'll try and continue to lot 3-4 a week and we'll see how I go!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Why did it have to be her of all people! I just wanted to avoid this kinda thing, but I just keep going further down the rabbit hole! When will this end!

"Joel are you listining?" She said. She reached out her hand for me to take and I accepted it. She helped me up off of the cold hard ground.

"Thanks" I said. She looked at me confused. Huh? Did I do something wrong?

"I heard you got accepted as a Padawan to a master? Who was it!" She asked excitedly.

"Obi-Wan..." I said looking to the side. Please just let me leave...

"Really! You got him!" She said with a glint of happiness in her eyes. "Then we go on missions together!"

If only she knew...

"Uhh hey Ashoka can you lead me back to my room I kinda forgot where it is..." I said scratching the back of my hair nervously.

"Really? Again? Fine" Ashoka said. She took my hand and led me through the halls of Jedi Temple. I felt my face going red as I saw a smile bloom on her face.

Cut it out! Joel she doesn't exist! Nothing in this world exists! You're mostly likely in a dream or crazy afterlife!

That's right... Nothing in this world matters... Not even people... I need to let the timeline proceed as normal. But what time period am I? I mean I know I'm during or before the clone wars, but which episode? If I can't figured that out soon my journey here may end soon with my death...

She eventually stopped holding my hand, we had arrived at my room.

"Well here it is" She said "have a great time!"

She walked off as I stood there watching her. I turned and opened the door. My room was just as I left, it it was very clean tho. I started exploring a bit and opened a draw to find something familiar..

No! It can't be!

A... Lightsaber?

I had a lightsaber? Woah woah woah calm down Joel. Don't fanboy yet. You have in your hands a deadly weapon passed down through generations to generation and you have no idea how to use it. But...

I tried it anyway. I clicked the ignite button and the room was filled with an ominous green light. I had a green lightsaber? I took a few swings before remembering I have no idea how to use this thing and could or will kill myself. So I turned it off and...

Chucked it across the room into a corner. Problem 1 solved. Now I can't be tempted to use it! I looked around my room before feeling a droopiness in my eyes. I the proceeded to yawn. Huh? Was I tired? I quickly noticed that I was surrounded by utter darkness. Welp. I'm gonna get some sleep. I soon fumbled around the room until I found the bed and fell asleep...

-STAR WARS-

Wow that took way too long to write. Sorry bout that XD anyway sorry for some "filler" if you can call this that but every thing I write is for a reason ^-^ anyway if you enjoyed remember to review and favorite it keeps the story going k?


	7. Chapter 7: Battle against a true hero

Chapter 7

An annoying buzzer awoke me from my slumber, I was still the same room as I woke from yesterday. Meaning I was still in this universe. What am I supposed to do today? What do Jedi's even do in the morning? Do they meditate or something? I'm way too impatient to sit in that position for a long period of time. I might as well explore the temple I had seen some nice looking locations from the film and TV series so I wonder where they are? So I got up from my bed and rubbed my eyes to get any gunk out of them and proceeded to walk out of the room. When I walked out I noticed ten hallways were mostly empty, except for one or two Jedi's walking around. I looked left and right to check which way I can walk and explore too. I took a right last time so why not take a left this time? I took small awkward steps through the hallway with my hands in my pockets trying to stay out of sight. Maybe I could find the library? I want to check on this universes history to see which stories are cannon and which aren't. Who knows, this could be an AU.

Maybe I should check the date? It would be nice to know what day it is and what year, it could make keeping track on the time line a lot easier. My wild guess it that I'm in season 1 some where, Ahsoka looks like herself from when she first became Anikan's Padawan. I continued walking down the halls a small messager droid rolled up to me.

"Joel you are needed in the hanger right now"

Huh? What was I need for? I nodded my head and the droid rolled away. But first of all where is the hanger? I looked around the hall way for any indication to where the hanger was but I found nothing. I sighed to myself. Most Jedi here were raised here from birth so they have memorized the place while there's me. Maybe I should just pick a direction and stick to the right wall? I mean technically I would find my way out of here...

Let's try it! I looked to my left and started to run down the hall. Hug the right wall Joe. Hug the right wall...

-STAR WARS-

One hour later

I'm here? But how long did it take? I noticed in the hanger that it was mostly empty but filled with starships of many kinds. Several different colors ranging from blue to red. But standing next to one of the ships was Obi-Wan talking to a girl who seemed to be slightly older than me. The girl had long brown hair with blonde streaks flowing down opposite ends of her eyes. She stood around 6" and looked one year older then me. I approached them nervously. Who was this girl? I've never seen her in the show... Argh! This is all so confusing! Why!?

"Ah Joel you're here" Obi-Wan said. "This is Zeilah Kone, she will act as your guide through your first mission"

"Nice to meet you Joel" Zeilah said. She had a slight British accent but spoke very formally.

"N-nice to meet you too" I replied nervously. "So what's the mission master?"

"Well some scouts on naboo reported seeing a fleet of ships carrying cargo towards naboo, we fear they may have set up a small base on naboo somewhere and we need you two to find it and destroy it" Obi-Wan said.

"But how will get in the base without getting spotted? It's gotta be crawling with separatists" Zeilah asked.

"I will be leading a full frontal assault to distract the separatist inside, leading you two to go in without any trouble" Obi-Wan replied. I nodded my head in understanding. Zeilah didn't look too convinced but she went along with it. "We leave in an hour so you two should get anything that might help you in this mission"

I nodded and turned around to leave the room. At least I memorized the way back to my room. So what should I grab? I need my bag... My lightsaber of course... Maybe some food? I might get hungry but I doubt it. My adrenaline should cover that. Maybe a cloak? I mean I've always wanted to have one and maybe this time it might come in handy! What color tho? Should I pick black? Seems like my color style.

-Star Wars-

One hour later

I got everything I needed, I wore a black cloak that ran down to my ankles and had a good at the back. My green lightsaber hanged around my belt and I had my back back strapped around my back. I walked down the halls back to hanger to get sent to my first mission. My heart pounded in anticipation but I walked with confidence I needed to survive, I had too much of a future waiting for me. Well at least I think. When I arrived at the hanger it seemed Obi-Wan and Zeilah were already there waiting for me, Obi-Wan wore his usually clothing while Zeilah seemed to be wrapped in a brown cloak but leaving half of her torso exposed. Underneath the cloak she wore a black shirt and a belt around her hip.

"So you two all set?" Obi-Wan asked. I nodded my head and Zeliah shrugged. "You two will take those two star fighters there while I'll take the gunships with the clones"

He pointed towards to two gun ships, one green with black stripes, while the other was yellow with white stripes. I walked towards the green ship while Zeilah walked to the white one.

"We'll land at theses coordinates, then we'll sneak into the base" Zeilah said while handing me a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"Sure"

I hopped into the cockpit and stared at the controls. Um how the hell do I use this? But something strange happened, I lost control of my muscles and they started flipping switches and putting on the headset.

"Ready to go?" I heard Zeilah's voice through the head set.

"Yep" I replied, but it wasn't me who replied. Why am I losing control over my body!? Why is this happening?! My arm started switching more switches and soon The ship started rising from the ground. The hanger opened up to reveal of a couresant. It was a sight to be hold, I know the entire planet was made of cities but it was something to see with your own eyes. The ship took off with intensive speed but it seemed that my body was already used to the speed of the ship. It wasn't long till I hit light speed and we arrived around naboo. I noticed Obi-Wans fleet of gun ships trying to enter the planets atmosphere but the separatists on the ground seemed determined to stop them. Whenever a gunship got destroyed another one got replaced but it seemed they were getting closer to the ground. But this wasn't my battle. I had a mission to complete and I was determined to do it!

"We're entering the atmosphere, we shouldn't have much interference due to Obi-Wan's distraction" Zeilah said through the intercom. We entered the atmosphere and my body seemed to heat up but not by much, it seemed the ship had something to prevent that. We sped up and we soon landed on the ground at the coordinates written on the paper. I made a smooth landing but opening up the landing gear and slowly moving down on the grassy plains of Naboo.

I opened up the cockpit and quickly jumped out landing on feet. I looked around the area I was in but it seemed empty except for a black outline in the distance.

"That's where're going?" I asked pointing to the black outline.

"Yes, let's hurry Obi-Wan's distraction won't last for ever" She replied, I nodded my head and we took off towards the base.

-STAR WARS-

The battle field

"10 seconds to landing!" A clone pilot yelled. Obi-Wan stood calmly waiting for the landing. Already half of their numbers had been lost in the landing of the planet but still they had to go on.

"We've landed! Go! Go Go!" A clone yelled and soon the doors of the gunship opened up to meet small camp set up by the clones. It was mostly a half circle made of boxes or landed gunships. The separatists have the advantage by setting their troops on a hill up a head forcing the clones to land below them. Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber and joined the conflict. Body's laid all over the battlefield showing the hopelessness of the battle. Obi-Wan knew there was no way they were going to win this battle but their lives will not be in vain as Joel and Zeilah will have destroyed the base. Obi-Wan snapped out of his thoughts by the screams of the clone who had been shot in the head next to him. He tried his best to deflect the blasts aiming for his men but he couldn't save them all. One by one they went down, and whenever they took out a droid on he opposite end another one soon replaced it. The clones started to lose morale but Obi-Wan's bravery kept them fight.

But how long will it last?

-STAR WARS-

Inside the base

Zeilah and I got in without any trouble, they only had two guards which proved no challenged as we cut them down without them knowing what hit em.

"So here do we have to place these charges?" I asked. Zeilah pulled out a piece of paper.

"If this base follows the norms of separatist base we should place them here and here" She said pointing to a 4 hallways and one reactor room. While we were discussing the map I heard the door open behind me and a couple of metal footsteps ran throughout the room.

"Ummm were we expecting visitors?" The droid asked the other droid.

"I don't think so"

"AHHHH" We quickly cut down the two droids and we continued forwards. We didn't encounter much resistance, it seemed that most of the droids were on the battle field outside. I hope Obi-Wan is holding his own out there.

"So which way to the reactor room?" I asked placing down another charge.

"Just down this corridor"

I looked to my left and noticed a door slightly opened.

"Shouldn't we check out this room?"

"No that's the prison room I doubt there's anything in there"

"What about the battle outside? They might have taken some prisoners"

"Fine"

I opened the door and took a peek inside. The room was filled with cells but they all seemed to be filled with... Clones...

"Get in here quick!" I yelled to Zeilah. She quickly ran over to where I was and took a peek inside. We walked into the room and towards the cells. Had the battle ended? Had they lost?

"Joel? Zeilah?" A voice ran throughout the room and stopped me dead I my tracks. That voice... It's Obi-Wan! I ran towards the voice and found Obi-Wan tied in a cell.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Behind you..."

I heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber igniting and a pain erupted in my chest. I looked down and saw a red blade sticking out where my heart was. What...? How...? I fell to the ground clutching my chest.

"Too easy" Said a voice that sounded familiar. I felt a foot push me around to face my attacker. I turned on my back and saw her...

Ventress...

Is this how I die? In a failed battle surrounded by fictional characters? Heh... Heh... My vision faded to black as the sounds of my laughter was my final noise.

No...

No

NO

A burning feeling ran through my chest as my vision returned. Ventress stood over me wide eyed as I stood up. I felt a pain in my left eye but I ignored it. That wasn't my concern.

A/N Battle against a true hero rock remix starts playing by NateWantsToBattle

"...Brace yourself, for the true hero appears! I will stand up and lay down of my fears... Not even a single soul you tried to spare so raise your weapon try fight me if you dare!" I yelled igniting my green lightsaber and pointing it at her. The winds howl grew louder as the wind blew against my face. Ventress ran towards me slashing at me with everything she had. I find it surprising easy as my reaction time increased, I was on equal footing with her as we kept in a rhythmic tone of our blades. Deep in my soul a feeling comes through. All my friends hearts are all beating as one! I'll keep my everything safe, even from you.

"With all I've got I'm striking you down!" I yelled.

"We'll see" She said keeping the same pace. It seemed we were at the same pace striking at blocking all while trying to get a footing on each other. She kneed me in the hip I was staggered but I managed to move out of the way of an incoming slash aiming for my hip. This is my battle, my story, my vow! One day I'll find the truth of this world. All of my hopes are shared I one dream. It lives with elation that I want to keep. All of your lives are not what they seem. This is my one and last duty call! Not even you can slay such a nobel cause! I blocked a slash aimed for neck and tried to stab her in the chest but she parried my saber and took an aim for my head I ducked and took a few steps back before advancing on her again. I regret all of the things that I have left unspoken. I would give them all to you if I could turn back the time. Dust has covered all our lines and now my final peace is broken. I will keep to my vows even if the burden become 're climbing up but one by one we're falling. Still I'll strive to the top you can't break my spirit in time. This will be you last mistake your final triumph. This will be the end of your genocide. I won't run away even if you see me falling. I'll take you to the top, gathering all my courage in time. This will be your final breathe fight against a true hero. Even if you don't have to try.

"What are you!" Ventress yelled being pushed back by my raging strikes.

"Heh... I'm the true hero" I said before hitting the light saber out of her hand. "Surrender"

"Never!" She hissed before hitting my slicing a bit of my cloak.

"You know what? I really liked that cloak... So you better be prepared to pay for it" I said before falling back and taking a few more swings. But she seemed to have the upper hand as she quickly took back her pace. It was long till my lightsaber was tossed out of my hand.

"Joel watch out!"

A/N Heh I'm gonna leave it there. Sorry for the lack of uploads so here's the biggest chapter in this stories history. I tell hope if you enjoy it. If you liked it make sure to R&R and share this with your friends. And don't be afraid to give out your ideas for this story. I listen to fans suggestions. I'm looking at you Jenkan XD Anyway thanks for reading see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I took Zeilah's warning and tried to move out of Ventress's way but I wasn't fast enough, she slashed at my left shoulder cutting the fabric of my cloak and burning my skin. It may have been a small burn but man it's hurts like hell. I fell to my knees clutching my left shoulder to try and get rid of the pain. A shadow loomed over me and I noticed who's shadow it was.

It was her.

Even after all that she was still faster and stronger then me? Hehehe. I always knew I was useless. She's like a god compared to me. That feeling I had before was slowly fading away from me. It was useless wasn't it? The battle is lost, Obi-Wan is captured, and I'm kneeling towards my enemy. I heard the familiar hum of the lightsaber loom over me. Ventress's red saber was about to strike me down but a blue light suddenly appeared and blocked the saber. I looked up and saw Zeilah blocking Ventress's strike.

"Get some rest, I'll handle her" Zeilah said to me. I nodded and shuffled back a bit still clutching my left shoulder. Ventress took a swing for Zeilah neck but she side stepped out of the way before taking a swing at her. Ventress was faster then her and jumped back before force pushing her away. She quickly rushed to stab at Zeilah while she was down but she dived out of the way and Ventress got her saber stuck in the wall. She quickly deactivated and reactivated her lightsaber to get out of the wall.

Zeilah tried her best to bait her outside the room and away from me but Ventress wasn't easily fooled. Every time Zeilah moved back Ventress got closer to me forcing Zeilah to move forward. This battle wasn't like the many you see from the series, this was one of bloodlust and power. Both opponents knew they had to be stronger then the other and plan their attacks. With each swing Zeilah grew more tired while Ventress gained the upper hand. Zeilah knew she couldn't win but she might as well try, even if it means giving up her life.

It wasn't long before Zeilah was disarmed, she stood shocked as Ventress slashed her lightsaber from her hands. I had to help, I crawled towards my lightsaber but with every second Ventress's lightsaber got closer, I grabbed my lightsaber and quickly rushed towards Ventress. Before she could strike her down I blocked her saber with my green blade.

"I... Won't let... You do that..." I said weakly.

"You're still able to get up?" She hissed. I weakly swing my saber at her but she required little to no effort to dodge it. I took another swing but she still required no effort to dodge. I guess that battle took out everything I had. Unless...

I kept doing little swings and she kept dodging, she was toying with me but I had to keep it up. Swing after swing she kept dodging until I had her right where I wanted. She was pinned between me and a wall.

"RAHHHHH" I mustered up the last of my strength and charged at her full force with everything I had. She was taken back by this, she tried to jump back but the wall was in her way. I got closer and quickly slashed one of her lightsabers out of her hands. Yes! I took a full swing for her neck but she brought up her final saber and block it. I took a few more swings with everything I had but she still blocked all of them with just one saber, then I realized...

"Zeilah pass me your saber!" I yelled, she took noticed and through me her lightsaber. I was now equipped with dual blade lightsabers. I felt a pain in my left eye again but ignored it. I charged screaming while swinging my dual blades as fast as I could, this wasn't over! She was only equipped with just one saber while I had two, it was clear I had the upper hand. It wasn't long till I disarmed her a second time. I pointed my green saber at Ventress.

"Any last words?" I asked.

"Yes, die!" She screamed before picking up her saber and stabbing one of our charges we placed.

BOOM

My vision faded to black

Beep

Beep

Beep

What was that 'beeping' sound?

More importantly why was it there?

Where even am I?

Why was I here?

Beep

Uhhh get outa my head!

"He's awaking!" I heard a voice say. Awaking? Was I asleep? Still I couldn't see anything. We're my eyes shut? Joel, wake up...

Wake up...

Wake up, wake up, wake up.

"WAKE UP!

/End ARC one\


	9. Chapter 9: The real world

Chapter two

/ARC 2\

"He's awaking!" A voice called out. A chill ran down my flesh but I had my eyes closed for some reason.

Beep.

Again why is that here? It's starting to irritate me. But where am I? Last thing I remember was being in that base before it exploded. Was I still in that world? Was it even real? My eyes slowly opened to reveal a white room with a few machines around me. I was covered with a white blanket. Was I in a hospital? Why the hell was I in here? Did something happen to me?

"Joel can you hear me?" A voice ran through the room. I could only nod. "Do you remember why you're here?"

I shook my head.

"You suffered an electrical shock from a lose cord, you're lucky it didn't damage anything important" The voice said. "You may need to stay here for a few more weeks as we need to run some more tests to make sure nothing else was damaged.

I could nod.

-A week later-

"Joel you ready?" The doctor I came to know as Hershal asked. I nodded my head shyly in response. "We've run enough tests you can now leave"

I quickly grabbed the few items I had in the hospital and rushed out the door. I left the hospital and finally saw the outside world for the first time. I had lived in this town my whole life so I knew the paths off by heart. I went down the fasted path I remembered contemplating what had happened. That was too real to be a dream, I felt the pain of every strike I took and felt every object I touched. Still the chances of that actually being real are very slim... I might have to do some research on this in my own time. But still I want to know. Wasn't I meant to be dead? Ventress clearly stabbed me in my heart so how did I get up like nothing happened? And how did my speed increase? And why was there a pain in my left eye? I finally arrived back at my home. The bricks were white and had two stories with a green roof.

I took the spare key from underneath a flower pot that sat on a table out the front. I unlocked the door and quickly went inside. No one was here and the house was deprived of noise and light. Figures, my parents never visited me once while I was in the hospital. Still I couldn't help but she's a few tears before heading to bed. After all that I need to clear my head...

I awoke again the next morning with the sun shinning in my eyes. It's s Monday now right? I got to get to school. I quietly sighed to myself and got changed into a black jacket, green shorts and threw on a black scarf and gloves. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. the sun was covered by clouds so the sky was grey and blank, I continued walking until I met Carly.

"Joel!" She exclaimed. Sh quickly ran over and hugged me. "I'm glad you're ok!"

"Yeah nothing serous they just had to do some testing before they let me out"

"I'm just glad you're ok so let's get to school!" She said and then we started to make our way down to school.

We soon arrived at the familiar high school. We then tried to get into the school but a girlwith hazel eyes and brown hair stepped over to us.

"Hey you're Joel right?" She asked.

"Yes..."

"My boyfriend Howard wants to talk to you in the science lab" She said before walking off. I turned towards Carly.

"Do you know who this "Howard" is?" I asked her.

"I believe he's on of the schools top student in science... I've heard he spends most of his days in the science lab at the back of the school" She answered.

"Well I'm going to go meet him see you after school!" I replied before walking off towards the science lab.

I soon arrived at the science lab Carly mentioned and heard rambling inside. Like several objects were moving at once. I quietly opened the door to find to a kid wearing black glasses, black hair and brown eyes. He soon noticed me and put down whatever he was doing.

"You're Joe right? You suffered from an electric shock a few weeks ago?" He asked

"Yeah..."

"Well may I ask have you been suffering from an hallucinations? It's a common side effect from electrical shock as it could have damaged parts of your brain, several people have reported seeing visions of another world or seeing people who aren't really there" He said. Is that what's happening to me? But it didn't feel like a hallucination I could feel the pain of every cut feel every object... Then what is he saying.

"No..."

"Okay follow up question have you heard of parallel universes? If not it's a theory that every possible universes exist, every action, every story and every choice all happening side by side. Why am I telling you this? Well some people who have had a huge electrical shock have claimed to be travelers of these universes, of course most people think that 1. They're crazy and 2. They may be lying. So I can as just checking if you had any similar experiences"

"I'm sorry but I haven't experienced anything like that..." I lied.

"Well then you may go" He said. I turned and walked out the door I came from.

Could this all be in my head?


	10. Chapter 10: That dark day

Chapter 10

She left school at the end of the day. Dark clouds surrounded the sky bringing in a darkness, but she continued walking. It was in her best interest that she leave Joel alone for the time being. He had just been to the hospital he didn't need her right now. The rain soon poured from the darkness above. She stopped and stared in to the rain. She sighed to herself and continued walking. The roads seem desolate even though it was just after school, where was everyone picking up their kids? She thought to herself. She arrived at her drive way drenched in the rain above. She opened up her brick house and stepped inside.

The lush green paddocks were as a lake, as the cold frost extended to the horizon. Looking back, things were different to they have become. She hasn't been since those memorable yet painful days, but time has passed so quickly. The cold hard rain pounded the thin glass window, observing the frost covered paddocks. The relentless rain assaulted the old rusty iron roof. The red and orange of the friendly consoling fire, together with the old black and brown woolen blanket, which was so precious to her. The fire crackled, her friend, her companion and her loyal warrior. The darkness so enveloped her eyes and she fell into a slumber.

The next morning she was met with the orangey glow of the sunrise, it was a weekend so she had no reason to go to school that day. She considered going Joel but his parents would be having their day off so she decided against it. She got off her bed and started rummaging through her house. She soon found and old worn out cardboard box with the labeled 'Memories' on it. She got curious as she had no recollection of this box being here and looked inside it. She pulled out a old photograph.

 _Smash!_

She dropped it as soon as she picked it up. How could there be surviving pictures? She thought to herself.

"I swear I destroyed all of them..." She spoke to herself. This box has definitely taken her interest. She searched more and more. Finding down items she never new existed, old picture frames, objects and much more. What will I do? She thought to herself. She thought she had destroyed everything involving that stuff.

What if Joel found out?

No. She couldn't drag him into this. This was her problem, Joel couldn't help much anyway. She grabbed as much as she can and quickly took them back to her room. Inside her room lay a red wooden bed, a grey shelf and a wooden wardrobe. She took out some old papers.

"Where is it..."

She scrambled through those papers looking for what she needed, not what she wanted. She saw old photos of her and other people across all genders, but what seemed strange was that some old photos contained of someone looking very similar to her, but she often wore different clothes and had different hair styles. With messages like 'where?' 'Why?' 'How?' And other scribbles not recognized in the English language.

"Finally! We found it" She took out a case inside containing various pictures and drawings. Most of the paper inside was covered in drawings and scribbles. She took a moment and smiled at the pictures before adding some of the items she scavenged inside it. She closed the case and quickly put everything away, closer just a little more time. She just needs to keep Joel away, if he found out everything she worked for could be lost. But could she? That curiosity of his always got the better of him but she couldn't afford to lose him too. She refused to see it happen again. She grabbed her wallet, phone and other essentials and headed for the door. She had places to be, the word calls for her.

Now it's finally time for her to pick up the phone.

-STAR WARS-

 **A/N well this story got dark. This is what I hoped to create and I'm thinking of killing of a major character soon do you guys think that would be a good idea? And do you want me to continue on with Carly's history? And I was thinking of making the main theme for this story "Call your name" from the Attack On Titan soundtrack is this a good idea? Tell me I'm the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11: A deep Scar

Class ended as usually and we were late to go outside again. This teacher was obsessed with finishing his lesson so even if we were on the last 2 minutes on his talk he would keep going. Most of the kids didn't like him but we went along with his lesson anyway. I grabbed my stuff and left the class room to head for lunch. I then sat down on a bench and pulled out a peanut butter sandwich. I slowly took bites trying to make the best of it. But Howard's words lingered in my mind. Could I really be going crazy? The doctor said something similar before I left. I finished my sandwich, when I reached to pull out a snack someone caught my eye. I had never seen him before, he had long brown unkept hair, a sweatshirt and jeans. He wasn't a teacher and he wasn't a student as he wasn't wearing the uniform. Who was this man? He turned his head and his met mine, the cold glance stared me down, a cold feeling ran up my back. Who ever he was I do not want to meet him.

He turned his head back and kept walking. By the time school had finished I hadn't seen a glance of Carly. Where had she gone? Usually she walks home with me, did something come up? I ignored my questions and let her have her privacy, so for the rest of the walk home was spent alone with my earphones on. I arrived at home and sat down on my couch. We're my parents still at work again? I guess so since I don't see any sign of people other then me in the house. I guess I'll make dinner for myself again. I walked into the kitchen and got a cup of instant noodles, I'm getting sick and tired of these noodles. I heated the kettle next to me filled with clear water. I started to walk around the kitchen aimlessly until I accidentally tripped over my own foot, I tried to grab onto something but I grabbed the kettle. The kettle tipped and poured boiling water all over my left hand.

"ARGH!"

I quickly ran over to the tap to pour cool water but when I looked down at my hand it was half covered in a deep red burn.

"What... SHIT!" I screamed as the pain ran up my arm. I fell to my knees unable to handle the pain, why was I so stupid? This is my fault, if I hadn't... If I hadn't... Tears streamed down my face, both from the pain and sadness washed over me. I couldn't bare the pain and my eyes soon corrupted with darkness...

I awoke in my bed. My bed. So I didn't wake up in that world? I looked down at my left hand and realized that my big burn make was still there.

"It's going to stay like that" a voice called out, an all to familiar voice .

"Carly?"

"Yeah it's me I came over here to apologize for not walking with you until I heard you scream, so I quickly rushed in and saw you on the floor, I panicked and grabbed you and put you to bed, lucky those medication classes came in handy" She replied. "That's a deep burn too it's not going fade easily"

"So it'll stay here... Forever?" I asked.

Unfortunately, you were lucky I was here if not... If not..." She stopped talking and turned away from me. Carly... I'm glad you're here. I dared not to say that aloud though, something inside me answered no to that suggestion.

"Hey Carly are you feeling well? You're acting a bit different" I asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine just a bit worried that's all..."

"If you say so" I replied. "Don't you think we should check this out to the hospital?" I asked putting up my hand.

"ARGH!" I screamed as the pain came back.

"You idiot! Don't move it so soon!" She yelled rushing to my aid. "We need to douse it in cool water remove anything harmful then!"

"Carly I'm fine..."

"No you're not! Do you know how worried I was? I thought I was going to lose the last person I cared about!"

"What?" Her eyes shrunk in realization. "What did you just say?"

"I can explain!"

 **A/N Hey new chapter! Before I say anything I want to talk about the reason for this chapter, you know how certain characters have features that are distinct to them? E.G Harry potter's scar. I wanted to make the burn on Joel's left hand his feature. And this is used as a way to Develop Carly and Joel's relationship, you guys can ship them all you want I don't really care but in the original story we don't see much of their interactions and Carly is too quick on the jump to tell her past so in this she is a bit distant on the topic. But anyways reviews really motivate me to write more so go down to that review button and write your thoughts! I'm out.**


	12. Chapter 12

"How can you explain?" I asked. Carly looked stressed, sweat trickled down her face as her eyes refused to meet mine. What did she mean by me being the last person she cared about? I thought she had a family, her parents and her sister. Sure I never met them but she also said they lived too far away to meet me.

"I guess I have no choice now" Carly said calming down. She sat down on the couch next to me, she tried her to best to relax but I could hear her heavy breathing. "I don't have a family anymore"

I froze. She doesn't have a family anymore? Has she been living alone? But she spoke so highly of them, hearing about them made me believe that there were truly better parents then mine. And it was a lie? But for some reason I wasn't mad, I felt bad for her. She has had to live alone for who knows how long and she kept a lie just to make me of all people feel better. There was no way I could feel bad for someone like her.

"At a young age my twin sister went insane... She kept telling people she could travel through dimensions and she was apparently a hero that was meant to save that world... But after two months she..." Carly said tears filling up in her eyes, her voice cracked more and more as she tried to tell her story. "She disappeared, no one knows where, my parents were filled with grief, they couldn't take it so they ended it... Right in front of me"

What? Her parents killed herself in front of her? What kind of people would do that? The thought of that made me sick, how can she be fine with every thing that has happened to her?

"I lost everything I cared about, I had several thoughts of ending it but then I met you, you cheered me up through the darkest of times, even though you never realized you helped me through the darkest days" She said before sobbing loudly, she collapsed into me, I could feel her tears stream down clothes. Sure I was shocked but I wouldn't push her away, she's helped me so it's time I helped her.

"I can't imagine losing you too" She mumbled whilst crying.

"It's fine, I won't leave you" I said giving a small smile. But was that smile real? Given everything that has happened to me hero could I be smiling? I sat there for a while listing to Carly cry. There seemed to be nothing I could do so I sat there. I said I wouldn't leave her and I intended to keep that promise, no matter what.

-STAR WARS-

I left Carly sleeping on the couch and headed back to my room. I pulled out a pair of headphones and put on some music. I let my head rest and thought about everything that has happened along the way to this point. My life was turned around by a shock from a charger, then I was somehow transferred to a new body in a second dimension which also happened to be the Star Wars universe. It's obvious my knowledge of this universe won't come in handy as there seemed to be an event not even written anywhere in universes lore... So how did this happen? What caused it? Did I someone how screw everything over? Just by me being there has changed the timeline drastically?

"!?"

My vision faded away, I felt a burning feeling in my chest. My heart beats grew louder and louder before my senses shut.

I was trapped in darkness.


	13. Chapter 0: An Origin Story

Chapter 0: An origin story

He ran.

The smell of bloodlust was right behind him yet he did not waver. He continued to run knowing if he stopped for a second it was all over. Doing what he had to do was necessary for his survival. The environment like this was all he knew.

He looked back to see the creatures backing off, they seemed to be worn out, he smiled to himself and he kept running. Everything seemed fine till he heard a bone chilling roar. He stopped dead in his tracks. He knew exactly what is was. His survival now was 0.0001%

Out of the rubble in front of him rose a creature. It stood 20m high and it's skin was scaly and had the head of a snake. It reach down to grab him but his reaction kicked in and dodged the blow. He grabbed the closet thing he could find next to him.

A stick.

He started blankly at the stick knowing his time has run out. The creature opened it's mouth charged towards him, grabbing his stick he took a swing at the creatures eye. The creature shut it eye just before the stick hit it causing the stick to break. He jumped out of the way of the creature's mouth and landed on his back. He used this chance and ran. It seemed this day would be full of running. He eventually ran into a worn down tower and quickly ran up the stairs. The creature was bitting into the tower in order to get him. The creature broke through the tower and fit it's head into where it broke through. He stared in horror as the creature opened it's jaw in order for it to grab him. He regained control over his body and ran, but not higher up the tower, but lower. The creature was stuck in the tower as little pieces of rock started to fall. He then made it out of the tower alive. He looked back and saw it collapse, with the creature inside it.

He had killed it.

He let out a sigh of relief and threw on his cloak to shield him from the sunlight. His name, was Alpha Kone.

He arrived at his "home" to bring back the supplies he acquired. There he met his sister, Zeilah. They were a lot younger back then, Alpha was 9 while Zeilah was 7, but this word they lived in was not always like this. There was a time where this was a striving planet full of life and beauty, they had played with all the other kids and had laughs.

But that was taken away from them. Civil war had split the planet, you were either with them or against them. Battles were fought nearly everyday and the kids watched their mother and father killed before their eyes. But that wasn't the end of it. One day the rebels had found a new price of technology, one that could very well turn the tides of war. It was dubbed "The Creator" it was supposed to unlock the users powers of the force and enchanted their abilities. The test were successful and we're ready to use it in battle, but then it went wrong. The machine suddenly went into melt down, no one knew why or how but it imploded on itself causing it's energy to be spread across the entire planet. Most life was either destroyed or mutated to cause a force heavy animal that had the power to kill 100 men. Alpha and Zeilah seemed to be the only survivors. For some reason instead of killing them or mutating them it fused with them. They controlled it not it controlling them. They themselves didn't know why this happened but there was one thing they knew. They had to survive and adapt.

Alpha returned with fresh food and tales to tell to his younger sister. When ever she returned she always had the biggest smile on her face.

"Zeilah I'm back!" He yelled out to her. Footsteps could be heard from another room and Zeilah ran in hugging Alpha and tackling him to the ground.

"What do you have this time?" She asked eyeing the bag that Alpha held.

"I got some canned food from an abounded town, some wood I gathered for a fire and some paper" He replied throwing out all the items from his bag.

"Paper!? Yay! Now I can color in with the pencils I got last time!" She yelled reaching for the stack of paper. She started going through it all before noticing something. She handed the paper to Alpha.

"Do you know what that says?" She asked. He looked at the paper confused. He looked at the paper and it read.

'Jr vsm hsyjrt gptvr gtpx frsf nromhd'

"What is this?" He asked. No matter how many times he read it he couldn't understand it. He took the paper and put it in a nearby draw in case he'll need it one day. "L-let's forget about just draw on the paper or something"

"Ok!" She yelled excitedly and ran off with paper and some pencils. Alpha decided to take a break and relax on a nearby sofa. He started to ponder on how he would tell the story of the snake and how he killed it to Zeilah. Time flew by and Zeilah eventually returned with a piece of paper.

"Finished!" She yelled running up to him. He took the paper and looked at it. It was a very childish drawing with not much detail but there stood a young girl with a skirt on next to a slightly taller boy with 2 older people. The sky was a light blue and the grass a bright green. Something much different than the orange sky and red grass.

"What is this?" He asked staring at her.

"It's a picture of us before everyone went away!" She yelled. Alpha never had the heart to tell her what really happened to their family and everyone on the planet. How could he? She was his last hope his only reason to live. There's no way he could crush that fire that still burned in her heart. A drop of water fell on his palm.

'Is it raining?' He though, no. There's no way it could rain indoors. At that's when he realized.

He was crying.

It had been 1 month since then, everyday he went to bring more supplies back go Zeilah. But now she wanted to come with him. After hearing all his stories of the outside she wanted to come with him. Every time he declined her. But today was different, it was a time of the year when a solar eclipse would happen, and during this time most of the beast would calm down for an unknown reason. So it would be a relatively safe time for her to go outside. And it would be a great experience for her to see the moon eclipse the sun.

So they spent their time and gathered everything they needed from water to some blunt knives. Alpha opened up the front door to check for any beasts but there seemed to be none. He let out a sigh and walked outside with her following. He felt the wind brush against him along with some dirt and sand. He knew there would be a old store north of town so he took Zeilah's hand and ran into the city. He took time to make sure they were quite and not say a single word during the trip. At the start everything was going good and he looked towards the sky.

The eclipse had begun.

The moon has covered the sun and everything went dark. He could no longer see Zeilah but he felt her hand between his fingers. Darkness consumed them but he could see something.

Red?

Dark red pairs of light started appearing in the darkness. That's when he froze in fear. They were being hunted. The sun started to show and he could see more and what he saw was a pack of wolves glowing red surrounding them. Zeilah let out an ear piercing scream next to him when she saw them. He drew his blunt knife but he knew it wouldn't work. But still. He had to protect HER! He yelled at the top of his lungs as he jammed his knife into one of the wolves eyes. It let out a roar of pain as most of them started to back of in surprise. But quickly the wolf recovered and so did its allies. They were angry. The one he stabbed had only one eye but that didn't stop him. He jumped and he...

Bit his hand clean off.

He screamed in pain as he collapsed to his knees, blood rushing out from where he lost his hand. Tears streamed down his face and his vision started to wobble. He failed. Now he's going to die along with Zeilah. Before he could collapse fully he heard a scream. It wasn't a scream of pain but a scream of anger. With the last of his strength he looked to where the scream came from and saw Zeilah. She had her eyes closed but the entire ground around her started to shake. The wolves became scared and started to keep their distance from her. But that didn't help. One by one they started to rise of the ground by an unknown force and where quickly tossed around like a rag doll. One by one they where each killed in a brutal way with their entire bodies smash across the city. And not long they were all dead. She stopped scream and started to take heavy breathes, but she ran toward Alpha. She hugged him tightly like she had done before with tears streaming down her face. She let out a loud cry of sadness and started sobbing while holding Alpha in her arms.

But suddenly the wind stated to move faster. She stopped crying for a bit and looked up. And there she saw a ship. It was a republic military gunshot landing. They seemed to be searching the planet and stumbled upon them. She waved her arms at the ship and it landed next to the cry Zeilah and injured Alpha. The ship opened and out came several clone troopers.

"Please help my brother!" She screamed at the trooper. He nodded and quickly grabbed Alpha and carried him into the ship. It seemed their nightmare on their home planet had come to an end.

Alpha woke up in a panic. What had happened? Where was he? He looked at his surroundings and noticed he was in a tight space. There he noticed a droid tending to his missing hand.

"Where are we?" He asked the droid.

"You are onboard the cruiser, Hammer 476 you are being cared for after losing your hand in a fight" It responded in monotone.

"Why did you guys save us?" He asked the droid.

"We had lost contact with your home planet and needed to investigate, it had been several years since we lost contact so we dispatched several search parties which found you" It replied continue long to tend to him. "Is it possible you can tell us everything you know?"

"I'll tell all I know"

And the rest is history.

A/N Hey guys I have returned from my absence and I'll take a moment to explain myself. I went on holidays for a total of 2 weeks in another country and had no way to update on chapters and then after that I can home to find my computer complete wiped so j had to reinstall all my games and programs and of course rewrite this chapter and before you accuse me of writing filler if take a moment to decipher this chapter you may find answers to the entire series but I doubt it'll be easy :P


	14. Filler 1

Filler: 1

A/N Ok so let me start off by explaining what this is, I'm suffering from a massive writers block so I can't seem to think of new ARC's for this story so instead of dropping it and forgetting it I'll update it every once in a while with "Filler" which will have character development, explain potential plot holes and just say to my readers I'm still continuing this story so this filler with take place after the first ARC and will follow on the events on Naboo. 3, 2, 1, GO

-STAR WARS-

She stood upon the rubble of the fortress that once stood on Naboo, after Ventress escaped she had taken the building with her which ended with the deaths of dozens clone troopers. She had no idea how she survived but she didn't know if she was the only one left. She dig through the rubble looking for sourcing clone troopers, Obi-Wan or even Joel. Whether they had gone they had to be alive!

While rummaging through the rubble she heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber ignition and turned towards the source of the noise. She turned and saw a blue light saber cutting through some rock. She ran towards it hoping it would be Joel or Obi-Wan and to her luck Obi-Wan emerged from the rubble. His clothes were torn and dirty, his hair was in a unkept state with several cuts on his skin.

"Master! I'm glad you're safe!" Exclaimed Zeilah.

"I'm not exactly fine, but we should look for Joel" He said limping towards Zeilah. "I sent a distress signal before I was captured so reinforcements should arrive soon"

"Got it!" She yelled running into the rubble once again. The smell of ash and fire filled the air but they had to make due with it.

"I found him!" Zeilah yelled stumbling upon Joel's limb body. She pressed two fingers on her neck and checked his pulse. "He's still alive!"

"Good we should quickly get him out of there and to the ships" Obi-Wan said. He stared at Joels body. He remained unmoving in an unconscious state like he was dead. What took him by surprise was that he left eye which was normally brown was a burning red. "What is this?"

Before he could say anything else the wind grew more violent and the sound of an aircraft loomed behind them. They turned to see two gunships land on the rubble of the fortress that once stood tall.

"General!" A voice yelled from inside the gunship as it opened and emerged were server clone troopers.

"Get the stretchers for this Padawan me and Zeilah will take the other gunships" Obi-Wan said. The clone troopers threw him a salute and went back to the ship and emerged with a stretcher. They placed Joel's body on it and ran back to the ship.

"We should return back to the Jedi temple" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes master!"

(FILLER 1: END)


	15. Filler 2?

Filler 2

 **Police report: July 15th 20XX**

Here is a list of the follow missing people who seemed to suffer very similar circumstances, we are still unable to discover exactly how or why these people went missing.

 **Mark Portugal**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 13**

 **Height: 132 cm**

 **Missing on: March 18th 20XX**

 **State of room:: When police checked his room it was in a huge mess which could indicate a fight or struggle but there is no trace of anyone ever being there to begin with.**

 **Family: Deceased**

 **Has not been found yet.**

 **June Linga**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 152 cm**

 **Missing on August 23rd 20XX**

 **State: When the police arrived the room was almost clean and empty, like someone had entered and moved everything out, there were also scratches found on the wall which like the previous case could indicate a fight but there is still no evidence that someone else was in the room.**

 **Family: Father**

 **Has not been found.**

 **Yuma Samantha**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 146 cm**

 **State of room: The police discovered half the room torn and messy, several pillows seemed to be thrown across the room and mattress and rugs torn like someone had done this as a threat.**

 **Family: Twin Sister**

 **Has not been found.**

 **Joel Smith**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 167 cm**

 **Missing on: December 3rd 20XX**

 **State of room: The room had been slightly ripped but was barely noticeable without a thorough investigation, but server all of his belongings had gone missing, the police are unsure why this was done.**

 **Family: Mother and Father**

 **Has been found.**


End file.
